Story of You and Me
by bee907
Summary: Jasmine Nevada adalah murid pindahan dari Australia yang tinggal di apartemen seorang Choi Siwon dan temannya Henry Lau selama 2 tahun. RnR PLEASE! Fanfic pertama!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Story of You and Me  
>Genre: Humor, romance<br>Main cast  
>- Henry Lau (16)<br>- Choi Siwon (16)  
>- Choi Sooyoung (15)<br>Other Cast:  
>- Jasmine Nevada (15)<br>Rate: T  
>Warning: Kissing Scene! 13 kebawah GET OUTTA HERE! #plakk<br>Disclaimer: Siwon, Henry, dan Sooyoung belongs to SME, their parents, themselves, and God. Jasmine Nevada? Murni bikinan author.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasmine Nevada<strong>

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke barisan orang-orang yang membawa papan nama, tapi tidak ada namaku disana. Sudah 30 menit aku sampai di bandara Seoul, tapi orang yang menjemputku belum datang juga. Apakah aku menunggu di tempat yang salah?

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku sekali lagi, kali ini mataku menangkap seorang namja berjaket coklat dan bercelana jeans warna hitam. Dia duduk dengan tangan kanan mengenggam segelas soda, dan tangan kirinya membawa kertas putih bertuliskan: JASMINE NEVADA. Nah! Itu dia orangnya, pantas saja aku tidak menemukannya sedari tadi. Dia bahkan tidak mengangkat kertas putih itu.

"Annyeong Haseyo!" Aku membungkuk di depannya.

"Huh? Siapa kau?"

Huh, this namja! Dia hanya melirikku sebentar dan berkata sinis.

"Jasmine Nevada imnida," kutegaskan suaraku, agar dia mendengar dengan jelas.

"Aigo!" namja itu langsung berdiri dan tersenyum. "Jeongmal mianhae, sudah lama menunggu?"

"Ya, sekitar 30 menit." Aku membalas senyumnya.

"Jasmine-ssi, Choi Siwon imnida." Sekarang namja itu membungkuk padaku. "Aku yang akan menjadi oppa mu selama 2 tahun. Aku anak tunggal Mrs. Choi."

Namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Oh, rupanya dia anak Mrs. Choi, wartawan yang aku bantu penelitiannya selama di Australia. Dia ternyata ramah juga. Siwon Oppa namja yang tampan, senyumnya manis, dan pembawaannya santai, dalam kesan pertama pun aku sudah senang dengannya.

"Ne oppa. Bisa pergi sekarang?"

Jujur, aku malu untuk mengatakan itu. Tapi apa boleh buat? Badanku capek sekali, untung aku tidak _jetlag_.

"Ne, kau pasti capek kan?"

Siwon Oppa membantu membawakan tas backpack-ku, dan aku menarik koper menuju mobil Siwon Oppa.

-TIME SKIP-

Akhirnya, sampai juga di apartemen Siwon Oppa. Hmm, apartemennya cukup luas dan nyaman.

"Oh ya, Umma tidak tinggal disini. Dia tinggal di rumah kecil di kota sebelah, dia sibuk oleh pekerjaannya. Jadi, kau tinggal denganku dan temanku, Henry," mendengarkan penjelasan Siwon Oppa, aku membulatkan mataku. Aku satu-satunya yeoja disini? Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, ya sudahlah!

"Ne Oppa."

Siwon oppa lalu mengantarkanku ke kamar bernuansa klasik, nyaman sekali. Tiba-tiba bel apartemen berbunyi, sementara Siwon oppa masih berganti baju di kamarnya.

"Jasmine-ssi, tolong bukakan pintunya ya?" Siwon oppa berbicara dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Ne Oppa."

Aku menuju pintu apartemen, lalu membuka pintunya. Disana berdiri seorang namja berwajah oriental bermuka bayi dengan mata sipit, kulit putih, dan pipi yang _chubby_. Namja itu memandangku heran sekaligus kaget. Siapa namja ini?

**Henry Lau**

Aku memencet bel apartemen, aku lupa membawa kunci hari ini. Padahal Siwon sudah berkata jika dia menjemput seseorang di bandara. Aku berharap dia sudah datang.

Tanpa disangka, pintu terbuka. Tapi pintu itu dibukakan oleh seorang yeoja berkulit putih cerah. Yeoja itu memakai kaus berwarna biru dan hotpants berbahan denim, rambutnya yang hitam panjang dan bergelombang itu dibiarkan tergerai ke depan, postur tubuhnya tinggi dan kakinya bagus. Yeoja ini, mengingatkanku akan masa lalu.

"Emm, mianhae. Anda siapa?" dia bertanya pelan dan sopan. Aish! Ternyata suaranya imut sekali.

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu padamu. Aku Henry Lau. Aku juga tinggal di apartemen ini," aku berbicara sedikit ketus. Ah! Pasti aku membuatnya takut, kenapa aku tidak bisa menghilangkan nada ketusku ini?

"Oh, mianhae! Jeongmal mianhae Oppa! Saya tidak tau. Saya Jasmine, siswi pertukaran dari Australia dan akan tinggal disini selama 2 tahun. Jeongmal mianhae, Henry oppa!" dia membungkuk berkali-kali padaku. Benar! Aku telah membuatnya takut dan merasa bersalah. Ah! Babo sekali kau Henry!

"Oh, gwaenchana! Benar, aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku kasar padamu, Jasmine-ssi," aku tersenyum, untuk menebus kesalahanku tadi.

"Hei, Henry! Kenapa tidak langsung masuk?" Siwon tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Jasmine.

"Aku lupa membawa kunci!" aku menerobos masuk. Aku lapar sekali.

"Kebiasaan! Oh ya, kita makan di luar saja. Aku tidak sempat masak, Jiyeon Ahjumma ijin tidak masuk 3 hari." Siwon bagiku membawa kabar buruk. Aku malas sekali keluar. Aku hanya ingin di rumah!

"Ehm Oppa, apa disini ada bahan untuk _fried rice_?" tiba-tiba Jasmine bicara dengan menggigit bibirnya.

"Ada, kenapa Jasmine-ssi?"

"Bagaimana, jika aku buatkan _fried rice_ untuk Oppa? Di luar dingin, aku yakin Henry oppa juga capek."

Nah! Jasmine memang penyelamatku. Huh! Akhirnya aku tidak harus keluar rumah.

"Ne, aku harap tidak merepotkan."

"Aniyo Oppa, aku tidak keberatan."

-TIME SKIP-

"Jasmine-ssi, kau jago sekali. Ini sangat enak," aku sudah tak tahan untuk berkomentar, memang masakan Jasmine enak sekali.

"Kamsahamnida Oppa. Aku sudah biasa memasak," Jasmine tersenyum. Aish, sungguh yeoja ini manis sekali.

"Nah, Jasmine-ssi. Kau pasti capek kan? Ada baiknya kau istirahat setelah ini," Siwon berubah serius.

**Jasmine Nevada**

Aku sebenenarnya gugup sekali berada dalam satu rumah dengan dua orang namja yang tampan. Aih, aku merasa sangat malu. Untuk mengalihkan perhatianku, aku tawarkan diri saja untuk memasak untuk mereka.

Setelah urusan makan beres. Aku menyikat gigi dan mencuci kaki di kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarku, sambil menyalakan iPod-ku dan mulai mendengar lagu-lagu K-Pop. Playlist-ku didominasi oleh lagu dari Super Junior. Aku memakai earphone dan mulai memejamkan mata, kebiasaanku untuk mendengar musik sambil tidur.

**Henry Lau**

Aku ingin tidur. Aku capek sekali, untung tadi Jasmine bersedia memasak untuk aku dan Siwon. Jadi tidak perlu keluar rumah. Omo! Aku lupa, iPod-ku tertinggal di kamar yang ditempati Jasmine. Memang sebelum ada Jasmine, kamar itu kosong. Jadi, aku maupun Siwon bebas menggunakan kamar itu.

Aku mengetuk kamar Jasmine tiga kali, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya aku mencoba memutar gagang pintunya, ternyata kamarnya tidak dikunci. Akhirnya aku masuk perlahan dan mengambil iPod hitamku. Aku memerhatikan Jasmine. Aigo, bahkan dia tidak mencopot earphone iPod pink miliknya saat tidur, itu kan tidak baik untuk pendengarannya!

Aku perlahan mencopot earphone dari telinga Jasmine lalu menyelimutinya. Aku meletakkan iPod-nya di meja yang ada di samping tempat tidur Jasmine. Aku sejenak melihat playlistnya, didominasi oleh Super Junior. Rupanya dia penggemar K-Pop. Dan, entahlah. Setelah aku melakukan hal itu, rasa ngantuk dan capekku hilang semua.

* * *

><p>Thanks to<strong> JOMINYOUNG<strong> for correcting my typos.  
>Thanks to 'someone' who gave me an inspiration.<br>This is my first fanfic.  
>RnR! WAJIB!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Choi Siwon**

Aku belum mengantuk. Tapi kelihatannya Henry sudah capek dan mengantuk. Ya sudahlah! Aku menonton TV saja. Aku berjalan menuju ruang keluarga ketika langkahku terhenti oleh suara gaduh dari kamar Jasmine-ssi. Kulihat pintunya terbuka. Aku tau mengintip itu tidak baik, tapi rasa penasaranku tidak bisa dilawan.

Aku melihat ke dalam. Aku lihat Henry mengambil iPod hitam miliknya, tapi lalu dia memperhatikan Jasmine-ssi. Dan dia mencopot earphone dari telinga Jasmine dan menyelimuti gadis itu. Dia lalu meletakkan iPod pink Jasmine-ssi di meja yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur Jasmine-ssi. Entahlah! Tapi aku merasa Henry menyukai Jasmine-ssi.

Henry lalu keluar dari kamar Jasmine-ssi dan menutup pintunya.

"Henry, tidak tidur?"

Henry terlihat kaget. "Eh, tidak. Aku tidak mengantuk lagi. Aku ingin menonton TV saja."

"Aku juga tidak ngantuk. Bagaimana kalau menonton film horror?"

"Ide yang bagus! Kau punya yang ber-genre _thriller_ tidak?"

"Ada. Aku punya Saw,Death Bell, Muoi, dan Coming Soon."

"Yang Coming Soonsepertinya menarik." Henry menarik salah satu DVD yang ada di tanganku. Menurutku, yang diambil Henry itulah yang paling menyeramkan.

"Ayo! Aku sudah membuat popcorn barusan."

Aku bersemangat. Aku selalu begini jika akan nonton film horror.

"Ne, bagus kalau begitu!"

Lalu aku dan Henry berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Untung kami punya _home theatre_, jadi lebih seru jika menonton film horror. TV flat-nya pun besar, cukup seru jika ada hantu yang di _close up._

**Jasmine Nevada**

Aku membuka mataku ketika mendengar suara seperti dentuman, seperti dari TV. Aku kaget setelah iPod pink-ku sudah tertata rapi di meja, dan tubuhku sudah terselimuti. Siapa yang melakukannya? Uh, aku jadi haus. Sebaiknya aku mengambil segelas air putih.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku. Suara itu semakin jelas. Suara yang menyeramkan. Seperti berasal dari film horror yang pernah kutonton, tapi siapa yang menonton film horror malam-malam begini? Aku melangkah pelan ke ruang keluarga, dimana suara itu berasal. Aku mengintip ke ruang keluarga. Benar. Henry Oppa dan Siwon Oppa ada disana.

Aku melihat ekspresi mereka serius, sambil sesekali memakan popcorn. Aku memperhatikan layar TV nya, mencoba mengetahui apa yang mereka lihat. Dan pada saat yang sama saat aku melihat layar TV, muncul _close up_ hantu wanita yang menyeramkan. Aku memekik kaget, tapi cepat-cepat membekap mulut agar tidak ketahuan Siwon Oppa dan Henry Oppa.

Tapi rupanya aku terlambat, mereka berdua terlanjur menoleh ke arahku. Bahkan Siwon Oppa menghentikan filmnya sejenak. Ah! Aku merasa sangat bersalah.

"Mianhae Oppa! Jeongmal mianhae! Aku hanya ingin mengambil air putih, lalu aku terkejut ketika melihat _close up_ hantunya. Aku sangat terkejut. Mianhae Oppa!"

Aku membungkuk berkali-kali, aku merasa sangat bersalah telah mengganggu mereka.

"Jasmine-ssi, gwaenchana. Jangan terlalu serius begitu, kami tidak terganggu kok! Kau boleh menonton bersama kami jika kau tidak lelah."

Henry oppa tersenyum manis. Tapi, menonton film itu lagi? Aku tidak bisa menolaknya, karena aku tidak lelah. Ya sudahlah! Apa salahnya menonton film itu lagi? Itu hanya film! Jadi aku tidak perlu takut.

"Ne Oppa , kamsahamnida."

Aku lalu duduk di tengah mereka, dekat sekali. Aku jadi gugup.

Aku menonton dengan tegang sekali, ingin sekali rasanya menutup wajahku atau menutup mataku rapat-rapat. Tapi aku tak mau terlihat se-penakut itu. Akhirnya aku terus membuka mataku, sayangnya keadaan tidak mendukung. Hantu wanita itu ter-_close up_ lagi. Spontan aku memeluk seseorang di sebelah kananku, Henry Oppa. Aku merasakan tangan Henry Oppa pun spontan memelukku juga, tapi hanya sebentar. Aku terkejut dan melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

Mata kami beradu selama 10 detik, sampai akhirnya aku dan Henry oppa memutar mata ke arah TV dengan gugup. Sungguh! Kenapa tadi aku memeluk Henry Oppa?

"Sepertinya kau ketakutan Jasmine-ssi," Siwon oppa berusaha mencairkan suasana yang semakin kaku sejak kejadian tadi.

"Aniyo Oppa, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya gampang kaget saja," aku tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Siwon Oppa.

-TIME SKIP-

Sungguh, film tadi membuat jantungku copot. Ngantuk dan lelahku hilang seketika, digantikan oleh ketegangan yang parah. Tapi aku lega ini semua selesai. Mungkin mereka akan menonton film lucu?

"Nah, sekarang giliran film Saw_._"

Henry Oppa mengeluarkan DVD dan memutarnya di DVD player. Aku masih tidak sadar, setelah aku pikir-pikir... APA? SAW?What the hell? Itu film yang paling membuatku mual! Para namja ini, apa mereka tidak gila marathon film horror di tengah malam begini?

-TIME SKIP-

Jantungku rasanya sudah meloncat keluar dari tubuhku. Mereka menonton empat film horror sekaligus. Omo, mana aku tidur sendirian. Pasti nanti aku merinding dan tidak bisa tidur.

"Jasmine-ssi, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat tegang sekali." Henry oppa menyentuh pundakku dan meneliti wajahku. Aih! Aku yakin pipiku memerah saat ini!

"Tidak apa-apa Oppa, aku hanya sedikit takut setelah melihat film tadi." Aku tersenyum. Suasana jadi kaku lagi sejak Siwon Oppa pamit tidur barusan.

"Mianhae, Jasmine-ssi. Seharusnya aku tidak mengajakmu marathon film horror seperti ini." Henry oppa menundukkan kepalanya .

"Oppa! Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya takut sedikit. Dan lagi, tadi itu seru sekali."

Henry Oppa tersenyum. "Ehm, Jasmine-ssi, besok mau menemaniku pergi? Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada temanku."

Aku berpikir sesaat, sepertinya boleh juga. Daripada aku diam disini. "Ne Oppa, dengan senang hati." Aku membalas senyum Henry oppa.

**Henry Lau**

Aku merasa bersalah. Babo sekali aku mengajak seorang yeoja menonton empat film horror sampai tengah malam. Henry Lau, memangnya kau kira semua orang punya kebiasaan yang sama seperti kau dan Siwon? Kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengajak orang begitu, babo!

"Mianhae, Jasmine-ssi. Seharusnya aku tidak mengajakmu marathon film horror seperti ini." Aku menundukkan kepalaku, berharap Jasmine-ssi tidak marah padaku.

"Oppa! Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya takut sedikit. Dan lagi, tadi itu seru sekali."

Sungguh, Jasmine-ssi ternyata adalah yeoja yang tangguh. Dia tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan orang lain, dan itu membuatku terkesan.

Oh ya! Besok kelas 11 memang libur, tapi aku dan teman-temanku berencana berkumpul di sekolah untuk sekedar berkumpul di kantin saja. Bagaimana kalau aku ajak Jasmine-ssi? Aku akan mengenalkannya pada teman-temanku.

"Ehm, Jasmine-ssi, besok mau menemaniku pergi? Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada temanku."

"Ne Oppa, dengan senang hati." Jasmine tersenyum. Aih! Melihat senyumnya aku jadi tenang.

-NEXT DAY-

Jam 7.30 AM, aku sudah bersiap-siap. Aku memakai kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru safir dan celana jeans hitam. Apa Jasmine-ssi sudah siap ya?

"Henry! Kau berangkat dulu saja ya? Aku ada urusan dengan umma sebentar." Siwon tiba-tiba muncul sambil memakai sepatunya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan."

Siwon hanya mengangguk lalu dengan setengah berlari dia membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan tergesa.

"Henry Oppa, aku sudah siap."

Aku berbalik, dan penampilan Jasmine-ssi sungguh membuat aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Dia mengenakan dress sepaha berwarna biru safir dirangkap dengan jeans berwarna hitam, dipadu dengan tas selempang kecil berwarna hitam mengkilat dan bando dengan warna yang senada dengan dressnya. Bibirnya pun terlihat semakin cantik dengan lipgloss berwarna pink. Dia terlihat cantik sekali. Dan satu lagi! Kenapa warna outfitnya sama denganku? Atasan biru safir dan jeans hitam. Kalau caranya seperti ini kami pasti akan terlihat seperti couple. Tapi jika aku ganti pakaian lagi, waktunya tidak cukup. Jadi ya sudahlah, biarkan saja! Ini hanya masalah pakaian!

"Jasmine-ssi... neomu yeppo..."

"Aih? Kau bilang apa, Oppa?"

"Aniya, aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok. Ayo berangkat!"

**Jasmine Nevada**

Aku dan Henry Oppa menuju parkiran. Setelah sampai di mobil, Henry Oppa membukakan pintu mobil untukku, sungguh tindakan yang gentle.

"Kamsahamnida Oppa," aku tersenyum senang.

"Kau tau? Kau tidak perlu bicara se-formal itu lagi kepadaku. Kau bisa lebih santai," Henry Oppa tersenyum, aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

-TIME SKIP-

Akhirnya sampai juga di tujuan. Henry Oppa membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku. Tidak disangka, Henry Oppa menggenggam tanganku erat. Aku tersentak sesaat, tapi Henry Oppa tiba-tiba menoleh padaku dan tersenyum. Dan itu membuat aku membiarkan tanganku digenggamnya.

Aku dan Henry Oppa melewati deretan ruang kelas 10. Lalu kami berjalan ke arah deretan loker dan disana banyak yeoja kelas 10 berkumpul. Samar-samar aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"_Eh, lihat yeoja itu! Tangannya digenggam erat oleh Henry Oppa!"_

"_Outfit mereka kompak lho! Apa mereka sepasang kekasih?"_

"_Hei, hei! Beruntung sekali yeoja itu! Dia bisa sedekat itu dengan Henry Oppa!"_

"_Aish! Akan kulakukan apapun asal aku bisa seperti yeoja itu!"_

"_Awas saja kalau dia sampai jadi yeojachingu Henry Oppa! Hidupnya tidak akan tenang!"_

Yang terakhir kudengar membuatku merinding. Aku melirik ke arah Henry Oppa. Dia sibuk membalas sapaan para yeoja itu. Tapi dia tidak melonggarkan genggamannya sedikitpun.

"Eh, Oppa terkenal ya! Banyak yeoja yang mengenal Oppa! Apa Oppa mengenal mereka dengan baik?"

Henry oppa tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya. "Aku bahkan tidak mengenal mereka sama sekali, Jasmine-ah. Dan aku sama sekali bukan orang terkenal kok!"

Setelah sampai di kantin, Henry Oppa menyapa teman-temannya dengan senyuman yang menurutku sangat keren!

"Hei, hei! Ada yang aneh! Atasan biru safir dan jeans hitam. Bagaimana bisa sekompak itu dalam memakai baju? Apa dia yeojachingu-mu, Henry?"

Seketika aku memperhatikan outfit yang aku kenakan. Omo! Aku baru menyadari kalau yang aku pakai dan yang Henry Oppa pakai berwarna sama! Bahkan kami sama-sama memakai jeans hitam.

"Ini Jasmine Nevada, siswi dari Australia yang akan bersekolah di Seoul selama 2 tahun."

"Jasmine Nevada imnida, saya akan bersekolah disini besok lusa."

Aku lihat mata Henry Oppa terbelalak. "Huh? Kamu akan bersekolah disini? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kepadaku Jasmine-ah?"

"Aigo! Mianhae Oppa, aku lupa!"

Henry oppa tersenyum lalu mengacak rambutku pelan, bisa dibilang lembut sekali.

"Oh, kalian akrab sekali ya! Oh ya, Jasmine-ssi. Zhoumi imnida. Kapan kau tiba di Seoul?" Zhoumi Oppa menjabat tanganku.

"Aku baru datang kemarin, Oppa," aku tersenyum.

"Oh, lihatlah! Tapi kau terlihat akrab sekali dengan Henry!"

"Habis, Jasmine-ah orangnya menyenangkan sih! Dia orangnya gampang bergaul!" Henry oppa tersenyum kepadaku. Aku yakin pipiku memerah saat ini.

"Henry, ngomong-ngomong Siwon mana?"

"Katanya dia ada urusan dengan ummanya sebentar."

"Henry! Mian jika aku terlalu lama."

Aku menoleh, ternyata itu Siwon Oppa. Dia sudah selesai dengan urusannya rupanya. Siwon oppa lalu mendekat ke arah kami. "Sebentar, Jasmine-ssi dan Henry! Bagaimana bisa pakaian kalian sekompak ini, huh?"

"Ini hanya kebetulan Oppa," aku mencoba menjelaskan, agar tidak dikira aku dan Henry Oppa sengaja atau semacamnya.

"Berarti kalian sehati ya?"

Uh! Siwon Oppa, jangan berkata begitu! Kau membuatku malu.

"Oh ya Jasmine-ah! Ini Kim Kibum, Kim Heechul, Lee Eunhyuk, Zhoumi dan Park Minhyo, yeojachingu Eunhyuk," Henry Oppa mengenalkan temannya. Aku tersenyum pada mereka.

"Eh, Henry! Bagaimana jika kau mengajak Jasmine-ssi melihat-lihat sekolah ini?" Zhoumi Oppa tiba-tiba berbicara sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ne! Ayo Jasmine-ah," Henry Oppa kembali menggenggam erat tanganku. Membuat temannya tersenyum sendiri, dan membuat pipiku merah.


End file.
